candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Brulee Bay
- | characters = Crab | champion = Tropical Trooper | new = underneath | released = | difficulty = NearIy ImpossibIe | previous = Honey Hut | previous2 = Honey-Hut.png | next = Candied Cliffs | next2 = Candied-Cliffs.png }} Story The crab, along with Tiffi, happily joined the beach party tonight. New things *'Magic Mixer' ( ) is introduced. (Brief description: An immobile blocker which produces other various blockers every few moves until destroyed.) **The magic mixer can produce (for the first time) marmalade in level 1326, liquorice swirls and candy bombs in level 1328, regular icing in level 1329, chocolate in level 1332, and two layered icing in level 1333. Also, jelly can be found under magic mixers for the first time in level 1334. Levels Brulee Bay is a very hard-extremely hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard-hard levels: , and , two very hard levels: and , one extremely hard level: , and two nearly impossible levels: and . Despite of Nearly imposibile levels, this episode is even easier than the previous, Honey Hut. Gallery Story= EP90 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1326 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Level 1326 - |link=Level 1326 Level 1327 Reality.png|Level 1327 - |link=Level 1327 Level 1328 Reality.png|Level 1328 - |link=Level 1328 Level 1329 Reality.png|Level 1329 - |link=Level 1329 Level 1330 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Level 1330 - |link=Level 1330 Level 1331 Reality.png|Level 1331 - |link=Level 1331 Level 1332 Reality.png|Level 1332 - |link=Level 1332 Level 1333 Reality.png|Level 1333 - |link=Level 1333 Level 1334 Reality.png|Level 1334 - |link=Level 1334 Level 1335 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1335 - |link=Level 1335 Level 1336 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Level 1336 - |link=Level 1336 Level 1337 Reality.png|Level 1337 - |link=Level 1337 Level 1338 Reality.png|Level 1338 - |link=Level 1338 Level 1339 Reality.png|Level 1339 - |link=Level 1339 Level 1340 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Level 1340 - |link=Level 1340 |-| Champion title= Tropical Trooper.png|Champion title|link=Tropical Trooper Episode 90 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 90 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bruleebay.png|Episode icon |-| Trivia *This episode contains the 2,000th level in the whole game (level 1335). *Brulee is based on the Crème brûlée. It is a French dessert consisting of custard topped with a layer of hard caramel. If the proper French spelling is used, this would be the first episode whose name contains accented characters (in fact, there are three). *This is the second episode that introduced something that will not be introduced in Dreamworld. The first one is Boneyard Bonanza (sugar chest). *For some reason, all levels in this episode have unreleased versions without magic mixer, which are later found in Mount Chocolympus. *It is possible that these level designs might be present in an unreleased version of episode 64. *This is the first episode to introduce the highest difficulty of this wiki: "nearly impossible". As if it were not enough, this is also the first episode to introduce 2 nearly impossible levels ( and ). *Formerly, this is the first Reality episode to have the most extremely hard levels (5) in this game, until level 1335 got nerfed. *Formerly, this episode had an extremely hard opener (Level 1326), before the magic mixer was added and the level was relocated to episode 96. This episode is like Truffle Terrace and Cookie Crossing, a formerly extremely hard episode with an extremely hard opener. Category:Very hard episodes Category:Extremely hard episodes Category:World Twenty Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2015